


your blood in me

by aisu10



Category: Dane Gang - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, BACK AT IT AGAIN, Blood, Blood Brothers, Blood Drinking, Gen, M/M, Vampires, this is absolutely disgusting tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisu10/pseuds/aisu10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>his blood is inside you, but it wont be for long</p>
            </blockquote>





	your blood in me

**Author's Note:**

> lucien pov vampire drabble -> follow the rp blog breathdrawn

**his blood is inside you** , but it won't be for long. right this moment your body is eating away at it, breaking it down bit by bit to feed your hungry cells. you can feel it throbbing gently in your fingertips, see it coursing through the blue veins that run your wrists, and for a moment you let yourself imagine what it would be like to never lose it, to  _never_  have to replace the precious lifeblood of your newborn with something  _inferior._  you contain the last of his humanity and with each journey through your system you're  _devouring_  it. 

sighing mournfully, you pull andrew close as he sleeps against your ribs, so near to the heart that's pumping the blood his used to. an artery thrums visibly in the side of his exposed throat, filled with the blood of  _another_  for the first time. it matches time with the beat of your own heart, relating through rhythm to the blood his human bones made and lost. twisting where you lay, you squeeze your newborn against you until you feel your heart thumping on his cheekbone, and hope that he can hear the sound of his old blood pouring through your valves and ventricles even as he sleeps. you hope the transition from blood- _giver_  to blood- _stealer_  won't be too hard for him, that even though you've taken a part of him you've also given him a part of  _you_  and he'll never be  _incomplete_  as long as your pulses match. 

you breathe deeply into his hair, admiring his unique scent and the fact that it exists in both of you, now, clinging to his skin and swimming in your veins. the taste of him is just as strong, the ghost of his blood still coating your tongue and the roof of your mouth. you long to swallow him again, sink your teeth into the scars that only your fingers graze now, feel the muscles of your throat squeeze down his blood while your lips work at his skin and feel yourself grow heavy with satisfaction as he fills you. a hand creeps down your torso, presses deep into fabric and flesh to find what little warmth is left of andrew's blood still pooled in your belly, not yet transferred to your circulatory system. you wish it could  _stay_ , this small flame glowing faintly in your gut, but you know it can't. 

you're sure the day your stomach can no longer feel the lingering heat of andrew's blood within its walls and cries out to be filled again will be the  _saddest_  of your immortal life. 


End file.
